


Artistic Endeavors

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Azymondias's Adventures [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, also learns a bit about art, and is cute, baby dragon pouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: While everyone else goes into town for supplies, Zym has to stay in camp because he'd "draw too much attention" and be babysat by Callum.  Zym pouts cause life isn't fair.  Then he learns a little about art.





	Artistic Endeavors

The sun was high in the sky, but they weren’t traveling.Most of the others had gone into A Town for Supplies.Zym had spent the past twenty minutes pouting because he wasn’t allowed to go too.They said it was for his own safety, that he would draw too much attention, but Zym didn’t really get why that was a Bad Thing.He liked attention, because attention usually came with affection, and affection was a Very Good Thing.

Regardless, he Wasn’t Allowed To Go, and that meant he had to stay in the camp with the not-Ezran boy, Callum.Not that that in and of itself was a Bad Thing.Callum was Nice.Zym liked him a lot.He especially liked how Callum would let him rest his head on his knee so he could watch him doodle in his journal.

Zym wasn’t doing that now, though, because he was _pouting_.He sort of wanted to, though.Callum was over in the shade of a big tree, sketching.He looked really comfortable and content too.It was really, _really_ tempting to amble over and join him.But Zym didn’t, because that would defeat the purpose of pouting. 

Every now and then Callum would look up at Zym and then back at his drawing.Zym just knew that Callum was sketching _him_ and he _ached_ to see it too.He let out a low whine.This “Life” thing really wasn’t fair.

Then, a New Thing landed on Zym’s snout.He jerked his head back and shook it.The New Thing flapped its brilliantly-colored wings and lifted off from his nose.But, when Zym stopped shaking his head, it landed on him again.Zym cocked his head, trying to get a better look at the New Thing.That only served to dislodge it again.This time, it flew away.

Chirping, _come back! come back! friends?_ , Zym bounded after it.He stumbled.Fell.His snout dug into the dirt.His wings and legs splayed out.The New Thing fluttered away into the trees, where Zym wasn’t allowed to go.Zym whimpered.This was no fun.

“You alright, Zym?”Callum squatted down next to him.Gently, he wrapped his hands around Zym and helped him balance on his feet again.As a thank you, Zym playfully licked Callum’s face.Callum laughed.“Thanks.”

Zym whined and pointed his snout in the direction the New Thing had flown off in.

Callum tousled Zym’s hair-like fluff.“Yeah, I don’t think that butterfly wanted to be friends.What a jerk, right?”He started back to where he’d been sitting, but turned back when he saw Zym hadn’t followed him.“You coming?”

After considering it and realizing that going back to pouting would be No Fun, Zym scrambled after Callum.Upon reaching the boy, he nearly topped him over. 

“Alright, alright.”Callum braced himself on the tree.“Some dragon’s excited.But, if you want to watch me draw, you’re going to have to settle down a little.Okay?”

Zym nodded his head vigorously.He backed up a few steps to give Callum space so he could sit down again.Then he settled his head on the boy’s knee so he had an excellent view of his journal’s pages.

Zym watched as Callum took a charcoal pencil out of his pocket and used it to draw line after line on the previously empty page.Slowly, the lines formed into the shape of a yellow flower that was blooming a couple steps away.Zym yipped with excitement at the final picture.

“I’m glad you like it.”Callum smiled.He hesitated, but then held out his pencil to Zym.“Wanna try?”

Carefully, Zym took the pencil in his mouth and made his First Art Ever.

It was a page full of sloppy, squiggly lines.

“Well, it’s a work in progress.”Callum tousled Zym’s fluff again.“All artists have to start somewhere.”


End file.
